Gonna Get Caught
by monko25
Summary: I shut my eyes. The tears that I was holding were slowly cascading down my face. “…I-I’m done with all your games…” I slowly walked away letting my legs guide me away from him. Anti-Jiley. Slight Moliver


Hey! I'm back again!

Well, this is very different than my usual writing. It's actually a Jiley, but I put it in an anti-Jiley form cause I really don't like Jiley, but since I love Moliver, I decided to put a little of it in here. (hehe…)

Summary: I shut my eyes. The tears that I was holding were slowly cascading down my face. "…I-I'm done with all your games…" I slowly walked away letting my legs guide me away from him. Anti-Jiley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Demi Lovato's song, Gonna Get Caught.

* * *

Gonna Get Caught

By: Monko25 (aka Amanda)

_You pull me in with your smile_

Jake Ryan had a smile that every girl in Seaview High loved. His good looks complimented well with that gorgeous smile he had. But if knew that I thought that, then his overly huge ego would expand. And nobody would want his head to explode…well, almost everyone.

But somehow his charm and charisma attracted me. And I attracted him. And every time he would smile that smile, I would just forget about anything in the world.

_You make me melt with your voice_

When we were alone, he would just sooth me with his voice. Whenever we would talk, he would, as cheesy as it sounded, make me melt. I was just so relaxed to be with him.

_Now I've been gone now for a while  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

But then I left. Hannah Montana had a tour in Europe and I couldn't bring him. While I was having fun being my alter ego, I still couldn't help but feel that something was going on back home. Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me something was wrong with Jake. I begged my daddy to bring me back home for a surprise visit, and with a lot of persuading, my daddy let me.

That's when everything fell apart. When I went to Jake's house, I saw him with some blonde bim—

No. I, Miley Ray Stewart, would never stoop so low as to call another person that word.

_And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
'Cause you know you'll never change_

"Miley, wait!" I angrily stormed away from Jake's house.

I didn't wait. I was tired of waiting for him. I continued to walk away, trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall out of my eyes.

"Miley! Give me another chance!" he yelled. I stopped and he ran to catch up with me. "Miley…"

I spun around, making him stumble a bit. "Another Chance! Jake! I gave you a million chances! Look where it got me!"

"Miley…" he started again.

"No, Jake. I'm done. You'll never change." I was being pretty harsh, but Jake deserved it.

_Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head_

He walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I winced when he touched me. It was normally warm when he touched me, but now it felt freezing. I jerked my shoulder away from him, staring at the floor. "I need you, Miley. You're my everything."

I shut my eyes. The tears that I was holding were slowly cascading down my face. "…I-I'm done with all your games…" I slowly walked away letting my legs guide me away from him. He didn't follow me. I was relieved. But I knew Jake wasn't about to give up.

_'Cause you're wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had your shot_

I had no clue where I was walking. My vision was blurry from my crying and my legs were taking me to some house. I walked up the house's porch and pressed the door bell. After a few seconds, someone opened the door.

"Hello—Miley?" The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't recognize who it was. I just needed someone to hold onto me. I latched myself onto the person and started crying my eyes out.

_You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught_

After a second of surprise from the person who I tackled, the person suddenly relaxed and slowly wrapped their arms around me. I could even stop crying to even look at the person.

"Shh…It'll be okay, Miles. It'll be okay…" the person, who I assumed to be a boy started to rub my back and whisper comforting words in my ear as I continued to sob. Slowly, I felt the person bring me down to the ground gently for the two of us to be in a sitting position.

_You promise me all of your time  
I guess I'm not they only one_

As I was crying, I started to think about Jake. I wondered who else he promised his time with.

_No, don't try to get me back  
I won't forget about our pack  
I never had the guts to leave_

I should have known. He was busy all the time. I knew that something was wrong, but I just couldn't leave. I just didn't have the strength to leave him.

I loved him. I was too blinded by love to see the real Jake Ryan everyone was telling me about.

_Now you're making it  
Now you're making it  
Much easier for me to see_

I stopped crying enough to see where I was. I opened my eyes and saw my best friend, Oliver Oken. "O-Oliver…I-I'm sorry…" I hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Miley. You don't have to be sorry about anything." I shook my head.

"N-no. It's not okay. Oliver…" I started. "J-Jake cheated on m-me…"

_And don't say that you sorry  
You're breaking every inch of my heart_

He pulled away from the hug and stared at me. "What?"

I took a deep breath and repeated what I said. "Jake cheated on me." I looked down. Oliver was the one who told me it was a bad idea to date Jake. I didn't listen to him. I felt ashamed.

_I should have known from the start  
That it's all just a lie_

I thought he was going to say, 'I told ya so, I told ya so, I told ya so!' But he didn't he gave me a bone crushing hug again and said, "I'm so sorry Miley. I really am."

I wrapped my arms around him and started crying again. "I-I'm so stupid! I-I should have known. You were right!"

He started shushing me. "No. Jake's a stupid head for doing this, okay?"

_And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games in my mind  
You better get out of my head  
'Cause you're wasting your time_

I giggled a bit. Oliver was always funny even when he was trying to be serious.

"Is that a giggle, Ms. Stewart?" he smiled making me giggle more.

"Maybe…" then I instantly frowned.

Oliver sighed standing up. He extended his hand for me to grab it. I held onto his hand. "Come on. Jake doesn't know what he's missing. You're a great person. You're funny, smart, talented, and heck, you even put up with me! You have to be extraordinary to do that!"

_And don't say it's forever  
And don't play, 'cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around_

I giggled again and gave him a tiny smile. "I…guess."

"Now! Want some ice cream. I hear girls like stuffing their face in ice cream when they're depressed," he stated leading me into his house, our hands still linked.

I looked at our hands and smiled wider. "I'm not so depressed anymore."

He smiled and looked down at our intertwined hands and squeezed it. "Good. There's the Smiley Miley everyone loves."

_'Cause you're gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around  
'Cause you're gonna get caught_

Jake Ryan's history. 'Cause he's not worth my tears, my happiness, my smiles, nothing.

* * *

Eh…I'm not proud of this.

This is definitely not my best work, but hope you guys enjoyed it.

So leave a lovely review!

Je ne!

Monko25

:3


End file.
